


20 Questions

by wyrdheir



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, child!Nozomi, life of a demigod and school idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdheir/pseuds/wyrdheir
Summary: When Nozomi was younger, she always asked her mother questions. Much like any child would, hers were a bit different. Her mother hardly answered, or gave vague answers. It was only when she was a preteen did she piece the information together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From my collections on tumblr where I roleplay Nozomi as a daughter of Apollo.  
> The italics represent flashbacks as to child!Nozo asks questions, and bold is for the questions she asked. If that makes sense.  
> I apologize for making the mum so mean.

When Nozomi was younger, she always asked her mother questions. Much like any child would, hers were a bit different. Her mother hardly answered, or gave vague answers. It was only when she was a preteen did she piece the information together.

_**“Mommy, where’s daddy?”** _

_The almost four year old asked as she stood in her pajamas. Big turquoise eyes gazed at the figure of her mother in the kitchen._

_Ms. Tojo tensed. She was currently washing the dishes, a plate held in hand, a rag in the other. Silence followed for a few moments before turning to face her daughter. Her expression was unreadable, but there wasn’t any kindness there, one could easily see that._

_“Gone. Don’t ask again. Now, go play in your room.”_

The next time Nozomi tried asking was a year later, with the same results. It was morning when she was about to head to school. It was the first time the two of them moved to another section of Japan. She gathered the courage to ask another question. 

_**”Mommy, why do I have so many nightmares?”** _

_Her mother glanced up from the pan of scrambled eggs with a sigh. At first, she acted as if the question was never voiced. Ms. Tojo put the eggs on a plate and set the pan back on the stove on a cool burner. It was only when the child asked again, did she respond._

_“It’s only normal, everyone has them.”_

That didn’t answer anything. She asked the other students - after gathering up the courage to walk up to them - and found out none of them have nightmares. Or any like hers.

After school she tried again. Nozomi found the older woman sitting at the desk in the guest room, filing papers. 

_**“Mommy, what happened to daddy? Why do I have nightmares while no one else does, why are you ignoring me?”**_

_No response. The woman simply continued, as if the child wasn’t there. She tried again, but in a louder voice. That resulted in a book being thrown - luckily it didn’t hit Nozomi, but it scared her enough to leave. A voice echoed from the room, but she didn’t hear the words as she was out the door, into the mercy of the city._


End file.
